El diario de Luna
by marpipi
Summary: Luna a logrado traer la noche eterna... pero en un momento Twilight toca un tema delicado... ¿como fue su infancia? ¿que fue lo que la hizo tomarle tanto rencor a Celestia? esta es el fic donde Luna relata su infancia y como un diario es lo único que la libera de su vida...
1. Chapter 1

_Que noche… mi madre se graduó como profesora preescolar, estoy muy orgullosa de ella… ¡empecemos con un nuevo fic!___

  
><strong>Negrita: presente<strong>  
>Normal: flashback<br>_Cursiva: narrativa_

_Una noche oscura, en el antiguo castillo de Celestia y Luna, se encontraban celestia y twigliht en esas sillas que aparecen en las cámaras de tortura, esas que te aprisionan las muñecas y los tobillos, sin embargo no estaban siendo torturadas…_

**_ ¿Cómo pudiste?_ dice Celestia indignada _te creí casi como una hermana ¿y me traicionas así? Que descarada…_******

**_descarada ¡¿YO?! ¡¿No has aprendido nada en estos 1000 años?! ¡Se supone que deberías estar arrepentida!_ grita casi llorando Martina…******

**Martina: chica adolescente humana con cabello largo y pelirrojo, ojos marrones y ropa de color negro (le hice unos cambios a su aspecto, en mi fic anterior ella tiene el pelo marrón)******

**_no llores Martina_ dice una voz fuerte y penetrante que provenía unas sombras muy oscuras... provenía de la gloriosa Nightmare Moon******

**_Nightmare Moon, que bien que llegaste... a la noche eterna le faltaba tu presencia_ responde con admiración, al parecer Martina apreciaba en verdad la presciencia de la yegua oscura que había logrado traer la noche eterna******

**_*risita* ya que estamos con visita no debería estar con esta máscara_ dice Nightmare Moon con voz suave, su magia la rodeó y volvió a ser Luna... _ ¿creían que yo iba a estar por siempre con esa impresión? es solo para que me tengan respeto... y chicas... en realidad me decepcionaron ¿dos princesas perdieron contra una?... eso es caer bajo... _ me acerco a Twigliht _al parecer la magia del amor y amistad no es tan poderoso ¿verdad?_ la miro con rencor******

**_ ¿por que haces esto Nightmare Moon? ¿por que?_ dice Celestia******

**_mi nombre es Luna, y soy tu hermana, de todas maneras tendrían que tenerme respeto..._******

**_tu no eres mi hermana... _responde Celestia de manera seca...******

**_parece que "amas" tanto a tu reino que cuando quiero también ser autoridad me dices que no soy tu hermana... para que me arrepienta, deshaga todo esto, y no perder a mi única hermana_ digo tranquila******

**_pero... ¿por que le tienes tanto rencor a Celestia?..._ pregunta Twigliht******

**_Pues todo empezó hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría de mi sufrimiento lo pasé cuando Celestia era adolescente_ digo******

**_yupi... siempre me pregunté como era Celestia de adolescente... cuéntalo..._******

**_bueno..._ digo resignada _empezó cuando yo era bebé..._******

_es un capítulo muy corto... lo sé... solo quiero saber si les gusta la trama o algo así...__  
>¡los espero en el próximo capítulo!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por los comentarios, en verdad me animaron bastante...__  
><em>  
><strong>Lectores:<strong>****

**mini_link1****  
><strong>**micaelamedus****  
><strong>**o-o-Rain-o-o******

**_empezó cuando yo era bebé... ¿no te molestarás verdad celestia? ¿o acaso hay algo que no le hayas revelado de tu infancia Y ADOLESCENCIA?_ digo muy astuta******

**_*risa nerviosa* no pasa nada.. *risa nerviosa* después de todo tenemos tiempo gracias a la noche eterna ¿verdad?_ responde ella******

**_eso es lo que creí que dirías... como dije, empezó cuando yo era bebé..._ empiezo a relatar**

_que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz... que los cumplas Luna querida, que los cumplas feliz_ canta Night, Day y Celestia, al parecer celestia tenía el costado en blanco y tenía 6 años, Luna cumplía 2.

_hija te amamos mucho_ decía la yegua blanca con una melena mágica de colores que parecían un atardecer, lo decía Day, la madre de ambas potrillas

_ y siempre lo haremos_ respondía el semental oscuro con melena mágica azul, Night, el padre de ambas

_tengo un regalo para ti_ decía una potrilla blanca con melena todavía no mágica de color rosa  
>_ ¡un saludo especial!_<p>

_ ¿saludo especial?_ respondía yo que para ser tan chica sabía hablar muy bien

_ ¡si! es así_ Celestia hace un movimiento de cascos que era igual al saludo de Cadence (en el futuro) _ intentémoslo juntas_ y empezamos a cantar _cada mañana con mamá y papá, choca los cascos, siempre unidas *risa* lo hiciste muy bien luna_

_gracias... mamá ¿que es eso?_ digo mirando a mamá que estaba levitando una especie de libro blanco

_esto es un diario, donde escribes tus sentimientos, pero este es diferente... este es mágico solo las más valientes tienen uno_ dice de manera dulce el padre

_ ¡yo! ¡yo soy valiente! ¡yo quiero uno!_ dije de manera adorable

_entonces es tuyo_ dice la madre _debes posar tu cuerno en la tapa, hazlo_

haciendo caso a lo que mamá me ordeno que hiciera, puse mi cuerno sobre la tapa, se volvió azul, de la misma tonalidad que mi cuerpo, y había un logo igual a mi cutie mark

_ahora es solo tuyo, solo con tu magia puede abrirse y cerrarse..._ dice el padre, pero fué interrumpido por una fuerte explosión, Tirek... era gigante y esperaba la magia de la familia real, pero de repente un resplandor multicolor aparece en el salón, era una figura que nunca he visto, traía en vez de cascos unas cosas raras floreadas que la cubrían, llevaba ropa, (vaya, que formal) y al abrir sus ojos un resplandor blanco nos cubrió...

_este es el capítulo de hoy___

_¡bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

DIARIO DE LUNA  
>Capítulo 3.<p>

Definitivamente eso si que fue extraño, al abrir los ojos esa extraña criatura esparció un brillo segador de color blanco, su cantidad de magia llevó a Tirek al tártaro, cuando pasó eso ella parpadeo y el brillo se fue de sus ojos

Mis padres la alojaron en el castillo y la dejaron vivir en este mundo, me miraba muy fijamente. En la noche mientras yo observaba la noche, (sin luna) me quedaba contemplando las estrellas, las que hace mi prima llamada Star. Esa misma noche la chica vino a mi habitación, mi curiosidad no pudo conmigo:

_ ¿Qué eres?_

En esa noche aprendí todo sobre ella:

Nombre: Martina  
>Edad: 16 años, (mis padres le dieron inmortalidad)<br>Color favorito: azul oscuro y violeta  
>Y muchas cosas más…<p>

_ fue una noche fantástica_ dije mirando la noche

_*risa* mañana lo será más, empiezas la escuela de princesa_ me respondió con tono dulce

_*suspiro* espero que sea así_

_lo será, tranquila_

Este capítulo es MUY CORTO pero en realidad LO ESCRIBÍ EN MI COLEGIO. (tiempo libre)

¡los veo en mi próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**El diario de Luna cap. 4**

**Pues... Este capitulo tiene muchas faltas de ortografia, en mi celular no hay un botón para los tildes, jeje ok sigamos**

Me encontraba armando mi bolso, después de todo... Espera... ¡si hay un botón para el tilde!  
>Después de todo me iba a la escuela de princesas, chequeé la lista por decima vez y escuche un sonido forzado, fui a la habitación de mi hermana y la encontré tratando de levitar de una estantería una mochila, tenía todo preparado en suelo solo necesitaba la mochila, yo la levite de manera disimulada para que creyera que lo hizo ella misma, soy mejor que ella en magia pero en vuelo ella me supera,<p>

_hola celly_ (apodo)

_ ¡Luna!_ dijo ella, me abrazó e hicimos el saludo especial que aprendimos ayer,  
>_ ¿vamos a ver si Martina ya está pronta?_<p>

_vamos_ respondí feliz, al llegar a la sala principal vimos a papá y mamá intranquilos,

_ ¿que les pasa?_

_no irán a la escuela, miren, estan creciendo muy rápido. Y tememos perderlas, cuando Celestia tenga 12 y tú 8 irán, pero por ahora no, tendrán maestra particular_ dijo nervioso papá

_conociendo a papá, sabes que nunca iremos ¿verdad?_ me dice mi hermana al oído

Los peor de todo es que sé que tiene razón, fuimos decaídas hasta la biblioteca, ahí vimos a Martina leyendo un libro muy interesada, mmm… ¿la historia del tiempo? No veo porque le interesa esas hojas polvorientas,

_¿tu tampoco iras a la escuela de princesas?_ dije yo de manera adorable

_si, como la princesa de los humanos_ dijo mi hermana de igual manera

_*risita* no soy una princesa niñas, vayan a la cocina que está el desayuno pronto_

_ muy bien, pero no te escaparás de nuestras preguntas_ le digo amenazándola

_¿estoy oliendo galletas y torta de ricota?_ dijo Martina, Celestia y yo salimos disparadas a comer, jeje y tenía razón, y estaban deliciosas

Este es el capítulo de hoy, escribir en el celu es difícil, ¡deséenle feliz cumple a mi madre!

Los veo en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**[Fanfic] Diario de luna cap. 5 La triste despedida**

**¡AYER FUI AL CINE A VER RAINBOW ROCKS! Me compre a Pinkie Pie Rainbow Rocks y me vino la entrada para verla en cine, la vi con un amigo, el colmo es que solo éramos 5 personas en todo el cine ****  
><strong>

___APRENDIENDO A SOBREVIVIR_

_ primer día de clases particulares, *suspiro* espero que sea fácil_ al entrar vi a un profesor con lentes que me miró fijamente

_ ¿Acaso se perdió en los pasillos señorita Luna?_ dijo con firmeza el profesor, arqueando sus cejas y quitándose los lentes

_no profesor, lo siento profesor_ dije agachando la cabeza con miedo y sumo respeto

_*gruñido* que no se vuelva a repetir_

_ ¡señor! ¡Ella solo tiene 6 años!_ grita mi hermana en defensa mía, se me acerca y me abraza

_vuelva a su lugar señorita Celestia, empecemos con la clase de historia..._

A LA NOCHE

_*bufido* ¡¿a quién le interesa lo que pasó hace años?! ¡Importa el presente!_ gritó tirándome a la cama

_ ¿y? ¿Como te fue e tu primer día de clases?_ me pregunta Martina al entrar

_estoy molesta Martina, déjame en paz_ digo muy molesta

ella sale de manera callada y triste

6 meses después

_ ¿mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Martina? ¿Acaso alguien se va?_ digo al ver a mis padres con unas mochilas y Martina con otra

_Martina se va_ dice de manera tranquila mi madre

_ ¡¿te vas?! ¡¿Es por nuestra discusión de hace meses?! ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Estaba muy cansada!_ le ruego

_no es por eso, tus padres me dijeron que soy buena en la política, tengo que hacer un viaje alrededor de Equestria y los demás reinos_

_ ¡¿no, me olvidaras cierto?!_

_claro que no, vieja malhumorada_ dice mientras me refriega el cabello _encima, te traeré un regalo de todo lugar al que vaya_

_te quiero_ yo la abrazo

_yo igual_ me abraza, pero se separa porque tiene que irse... Adiós

**Este es el capitulo de hoy, ¡tengo una gata siamesa! Y un chiste. ¿Soy tan fea que cuando me quitan la ropa lloran? La cebolla ****  
><strong>**Jejeje ¡adiós!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Otro capítulo…**

Quién diría que esa triste despedida sería algo tan deprimente, el dolor perduró en mí hasta que pasaron 4 años... cuando yo tenía 8 años de edad...

Me encontraba rezándole a una estrella, sola en mi habitación, iluminada únicamente por la luz de la creación de mi padre, la que yo alzaba cada noche, iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna, de MI luna... cada noche me arrodillaba a mirar las estrellas y murmurar

_por favor, por favor, devuélveme a Martina_ ¿quién diría que termine siendo tan amiga suya?

Cuando, escucho un ruido entrando por mi habitación, me doy la vuelta rápidamente ¿y con que me encuentro?  
>¡CON MARTINA!<p>

_ ¿como te va, vieja malhumorada?_ dijo sudorosa y con una sonrisa, corrí a abrazarla, soltó dos bolsas repletas de cosas y me abrazó también

_me da tanta felicidad verte_ le digo, derramando lagrimas

_ a mi también, vayamos con Celestia ella también se merece saber de mi presencia aquí, además, tengo un montón de cosas que contarles, y darles_ lo último lo dijo guiñándome

Nos acercamos a Celestia, se hallaba durmiendo, tiene 12 años y duerme en las noches porque tiene que mantenerse despierta por el día

_Celly, despiértate_ dije moviéndola

_gmpfa_ dijo, bloqueada por mi casco que estaba en su boca

_vino, vino Martina, ¡volvió!_ le dije feliz, ella abrió los ojos y arqueó una ceja

_¿acaso no será otro de tus sueños?_ dijo esperando que no halla sido despertada en vano

_Te lo aseguro_ me miró insegura, bufó y se paró, su melena rosada era lacia y quieta, no como la de mamá, mágica... la de mamá se volvió mágica al cumplir 18, y dicen que las melenas pueden cambiar de color al hacer algo totalmente difícil

_¿Martina?_ dijo al ver en la puerta una chica de pelirroja

_la misma_ dijo ella como un saludo

_ ¡Cuéntanos como te fueron en estos 6 años!_ dijo entusiasmada

_bueno, luego de llevar la paz a los demás reinos y conseguir fans, logré fundar un reino, se llama "Autumn", igual a una canción que me gusta mucho_ nos dijo feliz

_les traje cosas de ahí_ saco de esos bolsos rojos cosas muy interesantes

Cosas para Celestia:

Una estatua pequeña de un alicornio parado en dos patas demostrando grandeza

Un espejo donde puedes verle un final feliz a las cosas

Un peine que viene en un estuche (en el estuche tiene de logo su Cutie Mark)

y por último un cristal blanco que con la luz del sol refleja rayos de luz amarillos

_**Cosas para mí:**_

Una capa que por fuera tenía ilustradas muchas estrellas, que usándola te vuelves invisible

una estatua de cabeza de unicornio, demostrando el poder de la magia, la inteligencia y la sabiduría

un montón de libros de la astrología

un cristal que bajo la luz de la luna refleja rayos multicolores (creo que tuvo preferencia conmigo)

y una pluma azul

_Luna, la pluma que te regalé no es como cualquier otra, es una pluma mágica, me imagino que todavía no empezaste a escribir en tu diario ¿cierto? y además, siento que te será bastante útil en estos momentos_ me dijo

_no, todavía no empecé a escribir en mi diario_ le respondí

_bueno, que mejor manera de empezar con una pluma nueva_ me dijo feliz

_tienes razón_ le respondo de igual manera

_bueno, ahora a dormir niñas, mañana empieza su escuela de princesas ¿recuerdan? ya no más clases particulares_

Celestia y yo nos miramos sorprendidas ¡nos habíamos olvidado!

Yo corrí hasta mi habitación y me eche a dormir... me espera un nuevo día

**¡bueno, espero que les haya gustado! ******

**PD: abajo les dejare la canción "Autumn", y además le doy la noticia de que haré (al terminar esta historia) un capítulo con una historia emotiva, que solo la introducción tendré que ver con esta historia ¡ojala les guste!******


	7. Chapter 7

_Este es el capítulo de hoy, ¡que lo disfruten!__**  
><strong>_

_**"Querido diario**____****_

_**¡El día de hoy fue terrible!**____**  
>Fuí rechazada por todos (todavía tengo esperanzas)<strong>____**  
>y además pasó algo horrible! me da pena recordarlo!..."<strong>_

****

Esa mañana estaba feliz por poder empezar la escuela, nunca desarme la primera mochila que hice para ir a la escuela de princesas, por lo tanto tengo todo preparado

_perfecto, papá, mamá, ¿algo más que quieran decirnos?_

_tendrán una sorpresa después de su día en clases_ dice papá, ¡uy! ¡me dejó con la duda!

- En la Escuela -

Nos encontrabamos frente a una escuela gigantesca, (en las nubes) era una estructura blanca y firme, de ella entraban chicos y chicas de toda edad, habían ventanales grandes, un jardín de color verde fuerte con flores de todos colores, mis ojos debieron brillar porque mi hermana dijo

_*risa* detén tus caballos hermanita, no corras, te vas a caer_

_rápido hermana ¡no quiero llegar tarde!... como la otra vez_

_ ¡pero en ese entonces teníamos un profesor gruñon!_

[¡un saludo a una de mis lectoras que le puso ese apodo al profesor particular de Celestia y luna!]

_ ¡de todas maneras no quiero que vuelva a pasar!_ y salgo como un rayo a mi clase

Al entrar veo 20 alumnas/os en la clase (somos 40)  
>La maestra miraba con cara con cara horrorizada el reloj (solo faltaban 5 minutos para que terminara la clase), tenía cara de cordero que iba a ser degollado, sufría son solo pensar en todo el rato que iba a tener que soportanos. Al verme frunze el ceño y molesta dice<p>

_tiene que llegar mas temprano a la clase sr. Luna_

_P-p-p-perdón_ tiemblo con miedo, pongo mi mochila en un perchero con mi nombre (hay un perchero con cada nombre) me siento a pensar y saber... que eso que tanto anhelaba se volvería un infierno 

_**"pero, ¡no quiero entristecerte con esto! sino, con algo peor!..."**_

todo el viaje al castillo fue una eternidad, (además que odio los viajes, y en carruaje peor, se sentía como que en un momento los pegasos que aleteaban se iban a cansar y a dejar caer el carruaje con ambas) mientras, mi hermana me contaba de su PERFECTO día en la escuela,

_llegamos al castillo_ dijo complacida al bajar vimos otro carruaje, yo me tambaleo mareada y con la cara verde, tengo ganas de vomitar pero me tapo la boca con un casco, Celestia me trae hacia ella con su magia, al parecer casi me caigo del risco.

entramos al castillo y nos encontramos en un silencio sepulcral,

_ ¿mamá, papá?_gritamos juntas

_niñas, *sollozo* sus padres *sollozo*... murieron_ dijo llorando Martina, tenía el cuerpo desgarrado, su pelo y carra con manchas negras, se limpio las lágrimas con lo que quedaba de una de sus magas del buso.

_¡¿como?!_ gritamos ambas

_ellos salvaron Equestria de la destrucción... de Tirek_ dijo muy triste

_¡¿OTRA VEZ EL?! ¡VOY A MATAR AL MALDITO!_ Grité enfurecida

_ellos lo llevaron al tártaro, déjenme llevarlas a la tumba de sus padres_ nos re-aparece frente a un sauce llorón donde se encontraban dos lápidas con los nombres de mis padres _sé que es doloroso, pero hay que afrontarlo..._

Nos volvió a invadir ese silencio...

_quiero que conozcan a alguien, seguro les agradará, se llama..._

**¡Acá está el capítulo de hoy! no se imaginan la vergüenza que pasé el miércoles, tuvieron una charla de "esas" cosas que usan las chicas, yo ya sabía todo pero estaba roja de la vergüenza, ¡espero que comenten! ¡los veo en el próximo capítulo**


	8. Chapter 8

_Eh… No tengo mucho que contar, solo que el sábado pasado empecé a ver una serie de anime y ya voy por el capítulo 55, ah, y además les cuento que luego de esta historia haré otra basada en Canterlot High._

_Lectores:_  
><strong>o-o-Rain-o-o<strong>  
><strong>mini_link1<strong>  
><strong>micaelamedus<strong>

**Conociendo Autumn**

___**Agh Autumn... que palabra que me fastidia... dile como quieras, "autumn", "la estación de las hojas" o como dicen vulgarmente "otoño"... como te e contado anteriormente, el día de ayer fue catastrófico, lo que siempre desee con el alma resultó que será un infierno año tras año, murieron mis padres, y además Martina nos mostró a alguien que quiero odiar pero me es imposible... "**_

Detrás de Martina había un carruaje ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí?

_Autumn, puedes salir_ dijo mirando el carruaje ¿había alguien llamado igual que el reino que Martina fundó?

Del carruaje se asomó una melena anaranjada y la nariz amarilla de una pony que parece ser muy tímida

_ ¿enserio mamá?_ la voz de la chica era dulce

pero... ¡¿MAMÁ?! ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

_si hija_

de ahí sale una pegaso de mi edad, era amarilla y con una melena de color anaranjado, sus ojos de igual color, y una Cutie Mark con forma de una hoja caduca de color rojo, es muy parecida a mi prima Otoño, solo que ella por ahora tiene 5 años

_la cree con magia a ella, será mi acompañante en Autumn, y gobernará cuando no puedo, soy como su madre_

¡le prestará más atención a ella! un poco de celos brotaron de mis ser, agh, que envidia que le tengo

_además, quiero que visiten a mi reino, las animará mejor luego de esto_ decía refiriéndose a nuestros difuntos padres

todas entramos en el carruaje, el viaje es largo pero divertido, Martina nos cuenta chistes y experiencias para sacarnos risas

_y entonces dijeron "siento mucho todo este problema"_

_ *carcajada* ¿te dijeron eso luego de haberte encerrado en la cárcel?_ dije yo

_si, y luego estuvieron muy arrepentidos de lo ocurrido_

_ *carcajada* inédito_ Celestia se reía como nunca

_oh miren, ya llegamos_ todas bajamos tranquilas, y había una capa mágica, era para alejar cualquier mal

al entrar inmediatamente nos cubrimos de hojas caducas, se escuchan unas trompetas y luego una melodía armoniosa y un cantante (que era un poni muy pequeño, debe tener solo 6 años) que cantaba excelente músicos de fondo que tocaban con perfecta sincronía al son de una canción muy bella.

(Les dejé el nombre en el anterior capítulo, para los que no recuerdan como se llama les recuerdo que se llama "Autumn" y es de ponyphonic)

Martina es cubierta por hojas, pero al caer sobre su cuerpo un resplendor la cubre, unos segundos después Martina lleva un vestido de color chocolate, luego tenía 3 capas de diferentes, la primera (la de más arriba) era de color amarillo, la segunda (la del medio) era de color naranja, y la última era rojiza. entramos en un castillo de todos los colores del arcoíris, estaba atardeciendo por lo tanto merendamos y hablamos, al final cenamos y nos enseñó nuestras habitaciones para pasar la noche, si mi vida ya era difícil se volverá pero, pues los estudios serán mayores pues no tenemos que esperar la muerte de nuestros padres para gobernar, si no que Celestia al cumplir 18 tendrá que empezar a gobernar inmediatamente... me da pena que nuestras vidas hayan tomado un giro tan drástico...

_bueno, acá está el capítulo de hoy, les dejo el link de una canción que me FASCINO_

___link:__** watch?v=CbjAcmNWX-Y**___

_"Survive the night" de Mando Pony ¡chaito!_


	9. Chapter 9

**[Fanfic] El diario de Luna cap. 8 dejando la hisotoria**

_Acá esta el capítulo de hoy, lo estoy escribiendo con música de apoyo si no me siento sola.  
>¡viva la música! ejem... ¡empecemos!<em>

_Lectores:_

**o-o-Rain-o-o**  
><strong>mini_link1<strong>  
><strong>micaelamedus<strong> 

_**"No puedo creerlo, hoy me enteré de algo escalofriante... déjame contartelo querido diario..."**_

Me desperté en...

**_grrrrrr..._ se escuchaba del estómago de Twilight**

**_*risa* veo que alguien tiene hambre_ dije divertida al ver su rostro rojo de la vergüenza**

**_¡no dejes la historia! ¡esta muy interesante!_ dijo desesperada**

**_ estoy de acuerdo con Twilight, me gusta revivir recuerdos, aunque ella no es la única que tiene hambre_ Martina señaló a Spike, este mostraba una cara muy hambrienta _yo me incluyo_**

**_*risita* vamos a comer_ les enseñe el camino hacia la cocina, antes de llegar me convertí en Nightmare Moon, ahí se encontraban muchos cocineros que se ofrecieron (con mucho temor a que yo les hiciera daño) a prepararnos la comida.**

**Twilight y Spike comían con voracidad**

**_Twilight, para ser una princesa hay varias cosas que no sabes de ser una_ dije comiendo delicadamente**

**_Tranquila Twilight, yo solo como como Luna ara no soportarla *risita*_ dijo Martina al ver su cara de horror _además, no sabemos cuando pero dentro de poco dividiremos el reino en partes iguales, una parte será el reinado de la luz solar y la otra parte será de noche eterna_**

**_interesante..._**

**la comida siguió muy bien, terminó con una oración**

**_denle mis agradecimientos al chef_ dije tranquila levantandome de la mesa (recuerden que sigo siendo Nightmare Moon) al retirarme del salón escucho un estruendoso suspiro proveniente de todos los cocineros**

**_ *bostezo* Bueno Luna... ¿como sigue la historia?_ dijo Twilight**

**_mejor duermen un rato_ les dije enternecida por la cara del bebé dragón y la cara de Twilight.**

**les enseñé una habitación donde ambos pudieran dormir y allí se pusieron a descansar...**

_¿que es de lo que Luna se enteró? ¡véanlo en el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Je... ¿como les va a todos? perdón por la demora, pero, traigo conmigo una palabra que me genera satisfacción... y esa es... ¡VACACIONES! jeje, en varios Shouts conté mis desgracias, osea que si les interesa vayan a mi perfil en Taringa! y listo, solo que hay una cosa que no les conté, en uno de los ensayos para un baile horrendo (tres veces a la semana, casi me pongo a llorar recordándolo) en uno de los ensayos, una chica que estaba atrás mío me piso SIN QUERER (ni yo me creo) LO HIZO CON TODAS LAS MALAS INTENCIONES!, me piso el pie y me quito el zapato frente a todos, grrr! ah! y la buena noticia es que me corté un poco el pelo, ¿quién no con este calor?, ¡tuve mi cumple el 17 de diciembre! regalos, dos libros, y artículos de dibujo profesional, bueno, empecemos__  
><em>  
>Lectoresas

**mini_link1**  
><strong>micaelamedus<strong>  
><strong>o-o-Rain-o-o<strong>  
><strong>darkarwolf<strong>

**_levántate Spike, ya me renové de energías y quiero seguir oyendo la historia, además, tu ya descansaste cuando estabas con las chicas, sin embargo, le pedí a Luna que te trajera por que creí que estabas solito con tu soledad_ dijo Twilight para luego hacer puchero******

**_ ¿como sabes que adoro esa frase?_ dice Spike abriendo solo un ojo y sin moverse de la cama suya******

**_ ¿cual?_ Twilight sabía exactamente cual era pero adoraba algo de que Spike lo diga******

**_ "solito con tu soledad"_******

**_Es que adoro la manera en que lo dices_******

**_Ja... bueno, te acompaño, pero que conste que es solo porque te quiero mucho y no soporto verte haciendo puchero, es muy adorable_ dijo Spike (les aviso que el ahora tiene la misma edad que twilight)******

**Me sonroje enormemente con su sonrisa y bajamos las escaleras******

**_ ¡Luna! ¡ya despertamos! ¿puedes seguir con la historia?_ grité en el enorme castillo, aparecieron ante ellos la monarca maligna de la noche, Nightmare Moon, y una potra unicornio******

**_ ¿estás segura de que con esta capa me veo como una emperatriz nocturna?_ dije insegura******

**_si, y déjeme decirle que el negro, violeta y azul le favorecen_ dijo muy sonriente******

**_bueno, gracias por sus servicios Diamond Tiara_ dije de manera cortés, ella se fue trotando y dirigí mi mirada Twilight y Spike _Awww, ambos están tanto tiempo juntos que se parecen a una pareja_******

**_ ¡Luna!_ me dijeron ambos al unísono, estaban muy ruborizados******

**_ ¡Y encima hablan a la misma vez! ¡Es tan adorable! ¡¿Puedo ser a madrina de boda?!, bue... veo que alguienes están mal humor_ les digo resignada mirando sus caras, la de Twilight estaba roja y la de Spike era mas bien... atemorizante _bueno, sigamos con la historia, solo que les aviso que me adelantarme dos años en la historia_ aparezco mi diario y empiezo a leer**

"No creí que el odio e ira me dominarían por un par de momentos, esos sentimientos son a lo último que quiero recurrir, y se suponía que los conocería con más edad. Aunque, tengo una gran razón..."

Me desperté en un lugar diferente al de hace dos años, era una habitación de color canela, mi cama era muy cómoda y mullida, es cierto, estoy en Autumn, a veces me olvido que me quedo a diario acá, me levanto y me dirijo a la habitación de Martina. esta se hallaba mirando de manera fija hacia el horizonte.

_hola Luna, hoy tendremos que ir a Canterlot, hay cosas que tienes que empacar y trasladar aquí, vivirás en ambos lugares_ dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa

Yo trago saliva y asiento, no puedo creer que todo vaya a cambiar

voy a la institución para princesas con mala gana, Celestia, que ya es toda una _"diva y popular"_, ella entra feliz, yo sin embargo la miro desganada y entramos.  
>La lección fue aburrida para las demás, me incluyo, solo que yo SI le prestaba atención, a excepción de los demás. Al darse cuenta la maestra de que nadie escuchaba la lección, decidió preguntarle algo de lo enseñado al primer alumno que cruzara por su mente. Luna.<p>

_ ¡Luna!, ¡quiero que pases frente a la clase y me digas el alfabeto griego!_

yo pase atemorizada, mis compañeros estaban mirando expectantes mi fracaso

_Emmm, ehhh..._ estaba con mucho miedo, mis compañeros empezaron a reír estruendosamente

_¡SILENCIO!_

Fruncí el seño y molesta digo (casi gritándoles)

_alfa, bēta, gamma, delta, épsilon, dzēta, ēta, thēta, iota, kappa, lambda, my, ny, xi, ómicron, pi, rho, sigma, tau, ípsilon, phi, chi, psi y omega_ toda la clase quedó callada, incluso la maestra, me siento en mi silla, la maestra (la cual seguía petrificada) dijo:

_sigamos con la clase_

Luego de un rato sonó en ´Riiiiiiinggggg´ del timbre, hora de comer, esperé a que todos los de la clase salgan, siendo la última en la clase agarre mi lunchera (la agarre con la boca) y subí las escaleras para ir al comedor, lleno de gente, mi cara mostraba una tristeza enorme, el primer día de clase me metieron la cabeza en el inodoro y tiraron la sisterna para que mi pelo dé vueltas, no recuerdo de que reino eran esas bravuconas, pero si que eran muy malas personas, ¿que me podía esperar hoy?. Me iba a sentar pero una alicornio roza con el pelo blanco (de mi edad, osea que tenía diez años) me empezó a gritar:

_ ¡Aléjate asquerosa! ¡¿Quién puede agarrar la lunchera con la boca?! ¡¿Estas sorda acaso?! ¡Te dije que te alejes cochina inmunda!_ me gritó con fuerza, gracias al bullicio de la cafetería, los ruidos de los locker abriéndose, el ruido de las taquillas y la charla de lo demás nadie se enteró de que me estaba gritando, impresionada solté la lunchera empecé a llorar mientras corría fuera de la cafetería, estaba corriendo tan rápido que no me dí cuenta de que me golpeé contra una pared, ups, en realidad es un chico, su pelo castaño y sus ojos profundamente chocolatosos me desorbitaron, el estaba sacando uno de los libros de historia, los acomodó en el piso y me extendió su casco para ayudar a que me levanté

_ ¿Por que lloras niña?_ me dijo extrañado

_no soy una niña, solo tengo dos años menos que tu y además tengo nombre, Luna_ dije molesta, el es Henry, y tiene 12 años, es muy conocido, "popular", puaj... los populares son muy malas personas, pero, al verlo sin todas las chicas enamoradas y sin sus amigos populares, el no parece mala persona

_perdón, Luna, ¿Por que lloras?_ dijo en tono educado

_Una chica, ella me gritó e insultó_ dije angustiada

_supongo que no querrás decirme el porque ¿verdad?_ asentí y volvió a dejar los libros en su locker _bueno, tengo 20 minutos libres antes de clase, no me molestaría en absoluto utilizarlos en llevarte a dar un paseo junto a mi ¿te parece?_ su voz dulce me cautivó, mi corazón bombeaba a mil y logre reprimir mis ganas de gritar ¡si! o siquiera de sonrojarme

_bueno_

_muy bien, trae tu merienda y daremos un paseo, pero con una precio_ lo mire extrañada _quiero verte sonreír y no quiero verte deprimida_

_ya vengo_ se rió luego de haber visto una estela de polvo y yo subiendo como rayo las escaleras, levité rápidamente mi lunchera y volví, para mi fueron minutos pero para el segundos _ ¡llegue!_

_ *risita* deberías participar de alguna maratón de rápidez, estoy seguro de que ganarías_

_ ¿que motivo habría? nadie me iría a ver_

_ ¿Por que dices eso?_ me dijo indignado

_mies padres murieron hace 2 años, y a mi hermana Celestia esta claro que no le importo, tal vez solo iría Martina, es proveniente de otro mundo y es muy cariñosa, a ella si le importo_

_uy... ¿eres del reino de Equestria verdad? Me había enterado de la muerte de dos reyes y que sus hijas seguían vivas, y me imagino que tu hermana es muy superficial_

_si, y si soy de Equestria_

_bueno, ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo_

Mientras reíamos y hablábamos (y yo degustaba una deliciosa torta de ricotta) llegamos, un jardín repleto de flores: orquídeas, rosas blancas, rosas trojas, rosas de color rosado, margaritas, ibiscos, malvónes, pensamientos, jazmines, tulipanes, lirios, lilas, gardenias, lavandas, mentas (aunque no son flores), girasoles, petunias y dondiegos

No pude reprimir mi deseo, y lo hice, salí corriendo por los jardines y me deslice en los campos floreados y grité: _ ¡SI!_

Quién lo diría, estoy disfrutando feliz el paseo que me brindó y acompaño Henry, el chico más lindo, popular y atlético del instituto, y me estoy derritiendo en sus hermosos ojos color miel, ¡estoy segura de que es el chico más lindo que a existido!

_ *risa*_ un ´Riïiiiingggggg!´ de interpuso en su blanca sonrisa, cambio su mirada a divertida _¡vamos! ¡solo quedan 5 minutos antes de que empiecen nuestras clases! ¿no quieres que te rezongue tu maestra, verdad?_

_ ¡claro que no!, ¡vamos rápido!_ hicimos carrera hasta la entrada, ahí cada uno se dirigió y tomo su propio rumbo, el a tomar sus libros de historia y yo a la cafetería

Cuando llegue me dí cuenta de que nadie notó mi ausencia, me da igual, con una sonrisa radiante me siento al lado de unas compañeras, ellas si eran simpáticas y eran mis amigas.

_ ¿y? ¿donde estuviste?_ dijo Ellen

_algunas cosas quedan con uno mismo_ dije feliz

_Me parece bien, no todo tiene que contarse_ dijo ella

*Rinnggg*

_es hora de clases_ dijeron guardando sus cosas

_Te lo dije ayer, te lo dije hoy y te lo diré por siempre, adoro tus rulos oscuros_ le dije tomando uno de los rulos de Ellen entre mis cascos

_A mi me gusta tu melena lacia Luna, aunque en violeta quedaría aún mejor_ me dijo mi otra amiga, las tres somos inseparables

_Gracias Selly, además tu piel turquesa te va bien con tus ojos magneta y tu cabello también rosa_ le dije mirándola

_Gracias_ dijo feliz, las tres caminamos en rumbo a a clase, nada nuevo que contar, yo prestando atención, los demás no, ninguna novedad.

Salí del instituto, como siempre, siendo la primera (le pedí a Martina ser la primera en salir de este manicomio) y descargo mi mochila en el carruaje, este es techado a diferencia de la mayoría de los carruajes, algunos solo se van volando, antes de alejarme de esta horrible prisión, giré mi cabeza (algo que nunca hago) y vi a Henry, y estoy segura de que sonrío, le devolví la sonrisa, aunque sé que no me vio.

Llegamos a Canterlot, esa habitación casi ya no la uso, Martina me dio una caja para empacar y meter la mitad de las cosas, solía aburrirme sin mis cosas, y eso Marina lo tomó en cuenta, agarré un cuadro. Grave error. en ese cuadro yo cumplía 7 años, estábamos: papá, mamá, Celestia, Martina y yo, derrame una lágrima y empecé a llorar, abrí los ventanales y empecé a volar desde el balcón aterrizo en unas amplias hectáreas llenas de uvas, creo que se llaman viñedos... pero no les presto atención, corro sin dejar de llorar ¡yo era inmensamente feliz!... y ahora no...dejo de correr, me seco las lágrimas y me siento, empiezo a sollozar.

_ ¿Que...? ¿que haces princesa Luna aquí?_ escuche la voz de una chica, debe tener mi edad

_ ¿Tu quién eres?_ dije llorando, me di la vuelta y me encontré efectivamente con una poni, tenía e pelo rojo, su piel un par de tonos más claros, sus ojos eran violeta, y de cutie mark una copa con vino y al lado unas cerezas

_Perdón por mi educación princesa, yo me llamo Cherrie_ dijo haciendo una reverencia

_perdóname a mi por andar molestándote, pero sigo sin poder superar la muerte de mis padres_ dije derramando lágrimas

_Sus padres eran unos muy buenos ponis y gobernantes, por desgracia, luego de sus muertes se formo una especie de crisis económica, y tuve que empezar a trabajar_ dijo apenada ayudándome a levantarme

_eso es injusto, llévame con tu jefe, le diré que saldrás por unas horas, tendremos que hablar de eso con Martina, podrá arreglarlo y darle dinero a tu familia_ le dije primero seria y luego compasiva

_ ¡Oh, gracias!_ me dio un gran abrazo, le correspondí y me enseño el jefe, este aceptó de mala gana y obviamente le enseñe a Martina, Cherrie le habló de la crisis y de lo ocurrido. Martina se ocupó de todo, y me conseguí una amiga, Cherrie es una chica muy simpática, Ya era de noche, por lo tanto me dormí con una sonrisa, ese día no estuvo TAN mal.

_Bueno, no pude resistirme a escribir esta tarde, cielo azul y esta fresquito, me entra la brisa por la ventana y al son de una canción romántica, pero antes escuche dos canciones que les dejo abajo, como el especial de navidad no podré hacerlo el jueves o el miércoles lo hago hoy, les pido perdón por la demora, la canción romántica la pongo en el próximo capítulo, Bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

** martinavictoriag/temas**_Hola! ¡Arriba la música romántica! ¡cielo azul, brisa y música! ¡el mejor conjunto para que mi amiga la inspiración me acompañe mientras escribo en la laptop de mi madre! bueno, los quiero a todos, y me he dado cuenta de que cuando sea mayor quiero ser escritora, me falta mucho para aprender pero lo lograré, primero seré una insignificante escritora de Uruguay y luego seré conocida en otros países, ahora empecemos con el capítulo, más bien un especial_ navideño.

Lectores/as

**o-o-Rain-o-o**  
>mini_link<br>**micaelamedus**  
><strong>darkarwolf<strong>  
><strong>RushdellX<strong>

El primer beso de Luna y el último... hasta ahora

**_ ¡Spike, no era necesario todo esto!_ dijo alagada Twilight, habían dos chocolates calientes sobre un mantel verde y rojo (a franjas) el llevaba un gorro navideño y le dio a Twilight otro, habían muchos regalos bajo el árbol y este estaba bellamente decorado**

**_El tema de la navidad de este año es una navidad romántica y decidí decorarlo así, lo de romántico va en cada uno_ dijo simple**

**_ ¿Te das cuenta de que todos en Equestria tienen una pareja? ¡hasta nosotros somos una! pero... Luna..._ dijo Twilight triste**

**_Conozco ese brillo tuyo en tus ojos, ¿quieres saber el porque, verdad?_ dijo Spike sereno**

**_ si insistes_ Twilight le agarró la mano y se dirigieron a donde esté Luna**

**_ ¡Espera! ¡solo fue una pregunta!_ dijo Spike mientras lo sinchaban**

**_ Luna, ¿Por que usted no tiene a una pareja este día?_ dijo Twilight**

**_Eso... es algo que paso hace tiempo..._ dije triste, pero al ver su cara interesada _si les interesa..._ recorrí mis extensos recuerdos y suspiré, y empecé a relatar...**

Estoy feliz, hoy es 19 se abril, por lo tanto hoy cumplo 16 años, Henry cumplirá 18 años a fin de este año, lo mejor de todo de hoy es que es feriado porque hoy es el baile de otoño (no se en los demás países pero en Uruguay desde el 21 de marzo hasta el 21 de junio es otoño) por lo tanto es es el mejor regalo que hay el estar acompañada en el baile del chico que me gusta.

Mi vestido es azul con capas, tiene bordes plateados y supuestamente me queda muy bello (según Martina), son las ocho y espero a que Henry venga, me recoje con "estilo" y vamos, por primera vez soy feliz en el instituto, el lugar esta bellamente adornado y decorado, como me imaginé, el suelo estaba lleno de hojas de diferentes colores, carmín, rojizas, marrones, amarillas ocazo, etc. me sorprendió ver entre las organizadoras y organizadores a Martina.

_"es verdad"_ pensé _"ella el la reinante de un lugar donde eternamente es otoño"_

Un rato después la música empezó, yo tomaba clases de baile en secreto, por lo tanto no hice el ridículo, pasamos rato bailando, no pensábamos en los demás, si no en nosotros, no descansamos por el simple hecho de no querer separarnos, en un momento oímos a Martina con el micrófono

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el baile, está es la última canción del baile_ ella dejó el micrófono y nos largó una sonrisa picarona

Quiero que pongan esta canción y escúchenla mientras leen, les agradecería mucho, ¡los quiero! 

Subieron unos ponis y empezaron a tocar, el rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas al escuchar la canción, además de que ela sabe que amo esta canción y que cuando estamos juntas la cantamos.

_Bésame ... a destiempo sin piedad y en silencio  
>bésame frena el tiempo has que crecer lo que siento<em>

_Coro:  
>Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después<br>bésame y besos a beso pon el cielo al revés  
>bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón<br>bésame ..._

_Sientemé en el viento  
>mientras yo muero lento,<br>bésame sin motivo  
>y esta vez siempre contigo<em>

_Coro:_

_bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
>bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés<br>bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
>bésame...<em>

_bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
>bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés<br>bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
>bésame...<em>

_bésame así sin compasión  
>quedame en mi sin condición<br>dame tan solo un motivo  
>y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)<br>y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)._

Bailamos como si fuera una canción de cuna, lento... luego de la canción juntamos nuestros labios y cerramos los ojos, luego escuchamos un aplauso y los abrimos sonrojados, todos estaban aplaudiendo

_ ¡Ya era hora!_ dijo Selly, me reí, tiene razón, ya era hora, aunque su beso me derritió, me parece le la interrupción no fue necesaria, ungh...

Volví al castillo y me sentí otra persona, una persona totalmente diferente...

_Aunque, luego de ese año no pude volver a verlo, desde entonces mi vida volvió a ser la misma, solo que sin el, todavía peor..._ dije nostálgica

_Que horrible, creo... creo que nos llaman, te vemos luego Luna_ dijo Twilight a punto de llorar, tomó a Spike por el brazo y se lo llevó consigo

_¿Que pasa Twilight?_ dijo extrañado

_¡esta mas que obvio! ¡solo hay un príncipe llamado Henry! ¡Hay que contactarlo, yo se como! ¡Y TU ME ACOMPAÑARÁS!_ Dijo Twilight viendo la cara de Spike

XXXX

_Una noche ideal para estar con la pareja ¿No?_ dijo una misteriosa voz apenas abriendo la puerta

_pero una horrible festividad para alguien que perdió la suya_ dije derramando una lágrima _ y más sabiendo que soy la única en Equestria que no tiene una_

_No lo eres, porque aquí estoy yo_ la lágrima de Luna no cayó de su rostro, pues fue atrapado en un contacto tibio en su cara

_ ¿H-H-Henry?_ dije titubeando, vi su sonrisa deslumbrante y lo abrazé

_No me separaré tuyo nunca_ me dio un beso en los labios, y me dio algo en los cascos

_esto... lo busqué durante años, una_ Flyris Apocaiplis Colrynis__ le entrego una gema grande en forma de flor, cada pétalo un color del arcoíris, y el centro es tornasolado _esta gema es la única existente en el universo, y su forma de flor es natural, y lo mejor de todo es que reaplandece bajo la luz lunar_

_¡QUE BELLO!_ Dije feliz _acompañame_ ambos se acercaron al balcon y dije con la voz tradicional de Canterlot _¡yo declaro esta navidad, perfecta!_ todos aplaudieron, y otras parejas se besaron, definitivamente, esta fue la mejor navidad...

_  
><em>_¡Se que fue corto pero a inspiración va y viene! ¡espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
